Serendipia
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Serendipia es un descubrimiento valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental o cuando se busca una cosa distinta. Li Xiao pasaba demasiado tiempo dentro de su mente y a Emil le costaba demasiado expresarse con palabras...La gente adulta dice que el dolor de la adolescencia sanará con el tiempo ¿Qué sentido tienen esas palabras cuando lo estamos viviendo "ahora"?


_**La gente adulta dice que el dolor de la adolescencia sanará con el tiempo ¿Qué sentido tienen esas palabras cuando lo estamos viviendo "ahora"?**_

**1**

Li Xiao pasaba demasiado tiempo dentro de su mente. No en su propio mundo, sino que se mantenía estancado en la vida real, en los recuerdos de su vida, en sí mismo, su mente. Él estaba consciente de lo mal que estaba, quizá no al principio; esos fueron sus padres. En un principio lo habían atribuido a que era una fase de rebeldía característica de la adolescencia. Lo dejaron así, aunque mientras más pasaba el tiempo más llegó a cambiar Xiao.

Yao recordaba a su hermano menor durante su niñez, era un niño activo, muy feliz. Sonreía, cantaba, disfrutaba del karate y otros deportes. Por ello, cuando poco a poco fue abandonando las cosas que amaba hacer supo que había cambiado, que algo no estaba bien.

Sus padres lo llamarían muchas veces _holgazán_ sólo porque pasaba tiempo de más durmiendo, se negaba a abandonar su habitación y muchas veces despertaba con los ojos hinchados, inventando excusas para no ir a clases. Comenzó a preocuparles el hecho de que sus notas bajaran tan drásticamente y que varios maestros los citaran para hablar sobre su comportamiento.

Aunque aún no descubrían cuáles eran los factores que desencadenaron aquel estado en él. Xiao tampoco podía explicarlo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo le quedó claro. El constante maltrato que recibía por sus compañeros de clase, que cesó cuando cambió de escuela, pero el factor determinante fue siempre uno: el constante sentimiento de rechazo en su entorno.

Todo eso pasó cuando tenía dieciséis años, y su estado anímico fue mejorando gracias a Yao y a su pequeña hermana Mei. Había alguien más metida en ese asunto, y que igual había sido una parte importante para él durante su proceso: su nombre era Michelle, era un año mayor que él y había sido su novia por casi dos años.

Ella no era la causante, pero si el hilo conductor que lo llevó hasta aquello que le causaba alegría y al mismo tiempo experimentar la más profunda tristeza.

Michelle Bonnefoy emanaba alegría, sentimiento que él siempre necesitaba sentir a su alrededor. Le ayudaba a distraerse y se divertía estando con ella, más que su novia también había sido su mejor amiga. Era hija de una de las amigas de su madre. A ella la describía como la persona más libre que había conocido, y gracias a ella pudo disfrutar la vida un poco más, aunque admitía que de una manera un tanto irresponsable.

Aquella noche de sábado salió de casa y encontró a Michelle esperándolo en la otra acera. Su auto estaba aparcado y sólo esperó a que subiera para encenderlo.

Ella conducía por las calles iluminadas mientras Xiao veía desde su ventana decenas de anuncios y espectaculares. Se detuvieron a comprar alcohol en una tienda de autoservicio; conocían al encargado y este no le temía al riesgo que era venderles licor y cigarros a menores de edad.

—¿Cómo dejaste que Yao te dejara salir?— preguntó Michelle mientras colocaba las cosas en el asiento trasero.

—Sólo le dije que saldría contigo, si le digo eso no me niega ninguna salida— a él no le quedaba duda alguna de que a Yao le agradaba Michelle y le alegraba que fuera la novia de Xiao.

"Es una buena chica, no la dejes ir" eso solía decirle Yao cada que hablaba de ella.

Michelle era la persona con mayor influencia sobre Xiao, tanto buena como mala. Ella podía estarlo apoyando y compartiendo lecturas además de gustos, ayudándole a mejorar su estado de ánimo y quererlo por cómo era, pero también lo llevó por un camino desconocido en el que comenzó a experimentar diferentes cosas. Ambos conservaban una ligera inocencia que poco a poco iba perdiéndose conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Sin embargo, ellos eran jóvenes y creían que podían darse el privilegio de matar el tiempo.

La última vez que había salido de fiesta con ella fue la primera vez que mezcló alcohol con otras cosas de mayor efecto. Como la sustancia oculta en ese pequeño papel secante, la cual puso en su lengua y causó en él una sensación de euforia y pequeñas alucinaciones que duraron hasta el día siguiente. Luego de esa experiencia Yao lo castigo por dos meses. Y ahora estaba fuera de casa, yendo a una fiesta casi en las afueras de la ciudad con su novia.

Mientras más se alejaban, las luces brillantes y sonidos de ciudad sonaban como algo tan desconocido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la fiesta tuvieron que detener el auto donde el resto estaba aparcado, bajaron cada uno con una botella y entraron. Era un salón abierto, sólo habían montado una carpa alrededor del sitio para cubrir. Había al menos cincuenta personas ahí, una fiesta relativamente pequeña, donde la música estaba a un volumen tan alto que apenas podía escuchar a Michelle mientras le decía adónde tenían que ir.

Mientras se abría paso siguiendo a la chica su mirada se perdía, a su vista estaban demasiados distractores que en cierta forma lo desconcentraron. En un espacio del lugar había gente ya sumida en los efectos del alcohol, varios chicos se quitaron la playera y se mojaban entre si intentando beber desde las botellas de whisky, un contacto cuerpo a cuerpo entre dos chicos, un beso entre tres personas y el exceso de erotismo con el que se movían al ritmo de la música.

—Xiao por aquí— Michelle lo iba tomando de la mano, jalándolo más bien, lo llevó a un sitio más relajado. Ahí se encontraban el resto de los amigos de la chica bebiendo y bromeando, Michelle se unió pronto a ese ambiente y él intentó seguirla, pero terminó bebiendo y fumando en silencio. Aquella alegría placebo que muchas veces Xiao no comprendía del todo.

Así eran las cosas realmente como las veía Xiao: ojos cegados, corazones vacíos que compraban felicidad. Aquello no era más que tiempo que matar, bebiendo la vida en botellas.

Entre los chicos había alguien callado, un muchacho de cabello platinado y ojos violetas. No había dicho nada en todo el rato, pero era más que obvio que había venido con los chicos.

Michelle notó eso también y tomó al chico del brazo, llevándolo hasta Xiao, quien era el otro que no pronunciaba palabra alguna –¿Ya se conocían? Van en el mismo año—

—No… quizá me haya topado con él en los pasillos, pero no recuerdo bien su rostro—respondió Xiao mientras el otro chico apenas le veía de frente. Tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que le escuchara debido al ruido que hacía el resto –Me llamo Li Xiao—

—Emil…— el chico parecía no estar del todo cómodo ahí. Su mano temblorosa sacó una cajetilla de cigarros ya abierta y sacó uno de estos.

–Mierda…— murmuró levantando la vista hasta Xiao, quien ya tenía un cigarro encendido -¿Podrías encender mi cigarro?—

Xiao le pasó su encendedor y lo encendió para él. Eso fue lo suficiente para que el ambiente se aligerara entre ambos y comenzaron a charlar, alejándose un poco del grupo ya que no se sentían del todo incluidos allí.

—¿Es a la primera fiesta que vienes?— le preguntó a Emil.

—Si, mi molesto hermano apenas me deja salir de casa— se quejó antes de darle una calada a su cigarro —No es como me lo imaginaba, tanto ruido y tanta gente—

—Y eso que es una fiesta pequeña— Xiao apagaba el suyo y bebía un poco —Tampoco me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero Michelle dice que es bueno distraerse de vez en cuando de esta forma—

—O simplemente busca una excusa para beber y que tú le acompañes.

—También.

Hablaron un poco más. Emil conocía a Michelle ya que ambos iban a las mismas clases de violín y cuando ella supo que estaba en el mismo año que Xiao se le ocurrió juntarlos, creyendo que se llevarían bien. Algo en lo que acertó.

Continuaron conversando y riendo, compartieron sus números para seguir en contacto además de que buscaban cosas que tuvieran en común. Lo cual era casi todo, intereses, las series que ambos veían y él mismo gusto musical. Se mantuvieron alejados del escándalo hasta que fueron las tres de la mañana y Emil tuvo que marcharse, su hermano había pasado por él y casi lo sacó del lugar alegando que ya era demasiado tarde como para que estuviera fuera.

Después de despedirse de él, Xiao regresó donde estaba Michelle y la tuvo que obligar a salir igual. Sólo tuvo que ver cómo luchaba un poco para mantener el equilibrio y supo que tendría que ser él quien la regresara a su casa. La llevó al auto y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto; aunque a él no le gustara del todo tuvo que conducir a mitad de la noche.

Hizo el mismo recorrido de regreso, y avisó a Yao que llegaría un poco más tarde porque debía dejar a Michelle. La casa de la chica quedaba un par de calles arriba de la suya, así que no se demoraría mucho.

La ayudó a bajar del auto y a entrar en su casa, sus padres no estaban, la chica se lo había dicho mientras iba subiendo a su cuarto.

La dejó en la cama, mientras él se sentaba en la orilla —No te moderaste—

—No estoy tan ebria— Michelle se reincorporó y lo abrazó por la espalda —¿Te quedas un rato más?—

—Sólo si tú quieres— sonrió levemente. Ella lo jaló y acostó junto a ella, sólo entrelazando ambas manos mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. Xiao besó su frente mientras la respiración de Michelle chocaba contra su piel. Le gustaba esa cercanía, pero no aprovecharía el estado en el que ella estaba para llegar a algo más, con tan sólo tenerla a su lado era suficiente.

Ella rio —Noté como mirabas a esos chicos— mencionó, escudándose su voz cada vez más cansada —No sé si era por envidia o en verdad llamaron tu atención—

—¿Tu que te imaginas?

—Las miradas de envidia son diferentes— le vio fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello?—dijo, sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta.

—Si te llegarán a atraer los chicos yo no tendría problema ni te juzgaría— Michelle volvió a abrazarlo —Todos amamos de manera distinta—

Sintió un gran alivio al escucharla decir eso, acarició su cabello notando como a ella le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos —Hemos hablado otras veces de esto y yo… soy sincero cuando digo que me atraen las chicas al igual que los chicos, pero te amo a ti— dijo en voz baja —No veo la necesidad de revelar esto, pero… a veces me pregunto que si saliera a la luz todos cambiarían la imagen que tienen de mi—

—Nadie te presiona, revela quién eres cuando estés listo… quien te quiera te aceptará tal cual eres— Michelle bostezó—No dejaría de quererte aún si te gustaran los chicos—

A Xiao no le gustaban las etiquetas, pero quizá aceptar una de ellas lo ayudaría a conocerse a sí mismo, a aceptarse tal cual era: bisexual. Con Michelle fue la primera vez que se había abierto en ese tema, pero no sabía si estaba listo para admitirlo frente al resto, frente a su familia y sus amigos. Temía que lo tratarán diferente, que no lo aceptarán… caer en su mayor temor: el ser rechazado.

Sólo había tenido novias, pero no podía negar que en varios puntos de su vida igual se sintió atraído sentimentalmente hacia chicos, de hecho, su despertar sexual fue con uno.

Recordó lo sucedido con Marcelo cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria. Habían compartido la tienda de campaña en un campamento y a mitad de la noche tuvo una reacción involuntaria en su intimidad. Cuando intento bajar esa reacción despertó a su amigo y este lejos de asustarse lo ayudó a desahogarse. La gente teme decirlo, pero es una de las verdades de la sexualidad… los niños la descubren por sí mismo, experimentan cuando están lejos de la supervisión de sus padres y muchos casi siempre con temor.

Escuchó la respiración de Michelle siendo más fuerte, ya estaba dormida. Se soltó con cuidado de no despertarla y le dejó la cama para ella sola —Ya me voy— beso sus labios delicadamente. Salió de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido y regreso a la suya. Rogando a cualquier deidad que Yao no estuviera esperándolo para darle un sermón.

…

**2**

Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado. Para Xiao lejos de significar un largo descanso significaba tener que regularizarse. Tenía que repetir sus exámenes semestrales para subir sus notas y para ello debía tomar un curso de regularización en una escuela abierta. Estar allí le tomaba la mayor parte del día y al salir debía caminar dos cuadras para llegar al sitio donde entrenaba Tai Chi.

Su profesor de regularización era un rumano con un humor un tanto… peculiar; se llamaba Vlad y cada que se quedaba solo con él sentía como si cargara mucha desesperación y contuviera sus emociones. Pero no habían llegado al punto de hacerse cercanos, así que no se sentía con la confianza de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo.

Salió de su clase, siempre acababa agotado mentalmente cuando repasaban trigonometría. Al salir de aquel edificio se topó con Emil, quien también iba de salida. Lo saludó agitando la mano —Oh ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Regularización de inglés, detesto lo tediosa que es la clase ¿Y tú?— dijo el islandés mientras salían.

—Álgebra y trigonometría; ahora iba a ir a mi práctica de Tai Chi por aquí cerca ¿quieres venir?— aún sentía curiosidad por conocer a aquel chico.

—Iré, así haré tiempo antes de que mi hermano pase por mi— Emil no transmitía muchas emociones en su voz. Lo fue guiando y mientras caminaban continuó su conversación —¿Cómo está Michelle? Ha faltado mucho a clase de violín—

—Ha estado fuera de la ciudad haciendo sus trámites universitarios. Sólo tendrá un par de semanas de vacaciones y comenzará el propedéutico— explicó. Ya había procesado el hecho de que ahora su relación con Michelle sería a larga distancia, pero ambos tendrían que poner su parte para que funcionara.

En cierto modo estaba tranquilo, ya que cuando él se graduará podría reunirse con ella, estar en la universidad juntos y mantener su relación. Sonaba tonto e idealista, pero intentaba mantener la esperanza viva.

—Me aterra a veces pensar que dentro de un año estaremos así… o en un futuro lejano tener que llenar formularios, enviar currículums y aplicar exámenes para la universidad— mencionó Emil sin mirar directamente a Xiao. —Yo ni siquiera he decidido qué carrera elegir—

—Aún hay tiempo, debe haber algo que te guste en verdad— llegaron a donde entrenaba y Xiao se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa.

Emil sólo se sentó a un lado observando el entrenamiento, aunque en un punto se aburrió y comenzó a revisar su celular. El chico islandés encontraba pocas cosas que en verdad lo apasionaran en su vida, le gustaba dibujar, de hecho, amaba hacerlo al igual que tocar el violín. Nunca fue de tener muchos amigos, por eso le pareció extraño que Michelle se acercara a él y lo invitara a las fiestas a las que ella asistía, a sabiendas que él odiaba ese tipo de lugares y convivir con gente. Casi siempre ella le hablaba de Xiao, y nunca tuvo ni la más mínima curiosidad de conocerlo, sabía que estaban en el mismo año, pero en diferentes clases, tenían amistades en común, pero nunca se planteó la idea de acercarse y conocerlo.

No hasta la fiesta pasada, donde la primera impresión que tuvo de él fue buena. Había agendado su teléfono, sin embargo, nunca tuvo el valor para enviarle un mensaje, ni siquiera un miserable "Hola". Por ello, el verlo salir de la misma escuela que él lo sorprendió bastante, aunque no lo hizo notar.

Ahora lo miraba con bastante interés, como una posible nueva amistad. Los amigos que tenían, resultaron ser un montón de hipócritas, del tipo que cambia y cuando te encuentran aburrido sólo te echan a un lado.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Lukas recogió sus cosas rápido y se marchó, tan sólo despidiéndose de Xiao con un ademán.

…

**3**

En lo que duró el verano, Emil y Xiao generaron una rutina. Salían a la misma hora de sus clases de regularización, Emil acompañaba al otro a su entrenamiento de Tai Chi y cuando tuvieran la tarde libre ocupaban ese tiempo para divertirse. Muchas veces iban al centro comercial a perder el tiempo y un par de veces Xiao llevó al islandés a su casa, causando la sorpresa de Yao… ya que creía que el menor jamás haría nuevos amigos. Se entretenían con videojuegos y reproduciendo música a todo volumen, cuando estaban juntos era siempre la oportunidad de subir historias random a su _Instagram_ y fotos de ambos.

Uno de los momentos más divertidos y tontos fue cuando ambos se dibujaron mutuamente en el brazo algunos tatuajes con rotulador. Emil le había dibujado un panda y Xiao un intento de frailecillo.

Las pocas veces que Emil mostraba más de una emoción era cuando estaba con Xiao, sonreía y reía en aquella intimidad y confianza que había entre ambos. El verano pasaba casi volando, algo que agradecía ya que tendría que dejar de ir tantas horas a su clase de regularización; pensaba también que al regresar a la preparatoria para su último año sería algo excelente, le emocionaba y no podía expresar cuánto. Gracias a Xiao se había hecho de un nuevo grupo de amigos, podía juntarse con más personas en la escuela con quienes compartía gusto, sobre todo con el hongkonés, quien en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien importante para él.

Era ahora su… ¿mejor amigo?

Así podía etiquetarlo, aunque no sentía que le ajustara del todo la etiqueta. Tenía que agradecérselo a Michelle…

Y hablando de ella, la chica había estado demasiado ausente, por lo que le había dicho Xiao. Eran contadas las veces que la había visto y ahora quedaba menos tiempo para ella de disfrutar el verano, se iría a la universidad a fin de mes, y eso era en sólo una semana.

Xiao le había comentado que se había puesto de acuerdo con los padres de Michelle para hacerle una fiesta de despedida a ella y al resto de sus amigos que estaban por irse. La llevarían a cabo el fin de semana siguiente en la casa de la chica.

Emil espero con ciertas ansias ese día. Llevó puesta ropa que Xiao había dicho que le sentaba bien y de ahí se dirigió a la fiesta.

Lo repetía: no le gustaban las fiestas, la única razón por la que iba era para convivir con su amigo.

La casa era grande, la puerta estaba abierta y lo recibieron los padres de la chica. Le dieron indicaciones de donde encontrar a Michelle y Xiao, quienes ya estaban ahí dentro surtiendo las bebidas. El islandés los estuvo buscando por todo el sitio, se cubría los oídos debido a lo alto de la música y nadie parecía no escucharle cuando preguntaba por ellos dos.

Se rindió y mejor decidió darse un tiempo fuera; subió al segundo piso de la casa para buscar algún baño libre, pero como nunca había estado allí fue abriendo varias puertas esperando encontrar la habitación que buscaba.

Abrió otra puerta al azar, escuchando algo detrás de esta, y al abrirla por completo vio a Xiao y a Michelle sentados en la cama mientras se acomodaban la ropa e intercambiaban caricias.

—¡Perdón!—se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y bajó rápido al primer piso, corriendo hacía el jardín. Su rostro estaba rojo, no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar lo que había pasado allí.

No se había sentido tan avergonzado desde la vez que igual vio a su hermano Lukas en esa situación con su pareja. "¿Xiao y Michelle habrán…? Claro que lo habrán hecho, tarado. Eso es normal en una pareja" pensaba mientras tomaba aire.

—Oye ¿estás bien?—Xiao apreció detrás suyo sin hacer ningún ruido antes, causando que Emil brincara por la sorpresa. Llevaba dos cervezas en la mano.

—No me gusta estar encerrado con tanta gente.

—Me refiero a lo que viste.

—No vi nada, me confundí de puerta—se apresuró a decir mientras se iba calmando —¿Ustedes lo han hecho?—

—Un par de veces, sí.

—Debí suponerlo— Emil tomó una de las cervezas y bebió la mitad de esta de un solo sorbo.

—Se va a ir mañana—Xiao sonaba decaído. Bebió de su cerveza con calma.

—Es más que obvio que la extrañarás, pero vendrá de visita seguido ¿cierto?

—Al menos una vez al mes—Xiao hizo una mueca. Sabía que la separación sería una nueva fase para su relación, si podían superarla entonces podría decir que lo suyo en verdad era algo serio.

La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta eran amigos de Michelle de su generación, había unos pocos que también eran amigos de Xiao. Pero ahora la persona más cercana que tenía para disfrutar el tiempo era Emil. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y puso uno en su boca, volteando hacía el islandés —Enciende mi cigarrillo, por favor—

El de cabello platinado sacó su encendedor y lo encendió frente al cigarrillo del asiático –¿Por qué no estas ahora con ella?—

—Michelle tiene más gente de la cual despedirse—le dio un par de caladas a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo haciendo aros, truco que apenas había aprendido. Sonrió hacía Emil –Aparte al igual que a ti no me gustan las fiestas—

La forma en la que Xiao miraba a Emil era la forma en que solía mirar a Michelle cuando está aún era sólo su amiga. Antes de empezar a cortejarla y salir con ella, pero no podía decir que tuviera sentimientos por él fuera de la amistad. Disfrutaron de la mutua compañía hasta que Michelle fue a buscarlos y los llevó a bailar dentro de la casa.

…

**4**

Los primeros meses parecían ser sencillos, pero la distancia comenzó a ser un suplicio. Al principio pensó que las videollamadas por Skipe y los mensajes diarios serían lo suficiente para mantener su relación a flote, sin embargo, las constantes ausencias y los mensajes que decían "He estado ocupada, te llamaré en cuanto pueda" se volvían los únicos símbolos de su relación.

Él estaba seguro de que aún la quería, la quería demasiado, y por ello su ausencia le dolía demasiado. Ella había estado de visita sólo una vez en esos tres meses en los que inició la universidad, una visita corta en la que sólo pudo pasar a verla una tarde antes de que volviera a marcharse.

No podía culparla, la universidad era más demandante que la preparatoria y por lo que veía en sus redes sociales igual había centrado su atención en nuevas amistades, nuevos proyectos y actividades en las cuales ahora formaba parte. Nuevos rostros, chicos y más chicos de atractivos rostros que hasta a él le resultaban llamativos.

Mientras tanto, Xiao estaba acorralado en una constante cadena de estrés por una pregunta que venían haciéndole desde hacia varias semanas "¿A qué quieres dedicarte?"

Le molestaba no tener aún una respuesta clara para ello.

Envidiaba que Emil al menos tuviera opciones, pero Xiao no tenía nada… pensaba que cuando fuera el tiempo de enviar currículos y aplicaciones lo haría escogiendo una carrera al azar. Y Yao lo estaba presionando para que buscara universidades.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, descargaba toda su frustración en el Tai Chi y en los videojuegos. Emil notaba esto en él, sin embargo, le preocupaba algo más… que Xiao estuviera tomando todo tan a la ligera, sabía que él tenía capacidades para lograr muchas cosas que se propusiera y que ahora se mostraba conformista porque había cosas que lo frenaban.

Una de ellas era la ausencia de Michelle. Por más ridículo que pareciese, había notado que la vida de Xiao al menos tenía una dirección cuando ella estaba cerca, quería estar a su altura y ambos tenían las mismas capacidades. Otra de las cosas que le frenaban era si mismo, esa vocecita en su cabeza que parecía decirle que no había nada más que hacer que esperar que las soluciones le cayeran en la cabeza.

A Emil le molestaba, le molestaba mucho que Xiao estuviera en esa situación y que no le importara.

Incluso peor, estaba molesto consigo mismo porque en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de algo que sabía que era incorrecto en muchos sentidos, Xiao le atraía no sólo como amigo, era de ese tipo de atracción que crece cuando formas un vinculo emocional muy fuerte, algo que sobrepasa la amistad. Estaba al tanto de que tenía todas las posibilidades de ser rechazado, podía afrontarlo… quizá.

Nunca había tenido esos sentimientos por nadie y al tenerlos hacía quien llamaba su mejor amigo lo hacía cuestionarse bastante.

Muchas veces temió decirlo, pero si al menos esa declaración pudiera hacer reaccionar a Xiao lo haría y también por él, se quitaría así aun un gran peso de la espalda al tener que callar.

Era finales de octubre y casi todas las tiendas estaban adornadas para Halloween.

Fue a buscar a Xiao a donde entrenaba Tai Chi y espero a que tomara un descanso, levándolo a un espacio donde no pudieran escucharle. Estaba determinado a confesarlo y estar en paz consigo mismo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Xiao veía cierta preocupación, ya que Emil tenía una expresión que no había visto antes.

—No, bueno si… digo no—se abofeteó levemente —Hay algo que debo decirte—

—¡Xiao tienes cinco minutos!—le indicaba su maestro.

—Dilo rápido ¿de qué se trata?—Xiao tomó el brazo del islandés, sintiendo como este temblaba un poco.

Emil se calmó, mirando directo a los ojos al asiático se sinceró con él —Yo, te quiero más que a un amigo— se fue soltando de él —Me gustas, Xiao—

Xiao palideció, sin saber que responder y no teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo. No lo haría, sino hasta el día siguiente.

_Continuará…_


End file.
